Want
by morph
Summary: The TARDIS wants to tell Donna Noble how wonderful she became, but cannot. Features events from 'The Runaway Bride' through to 'The End of Time.' Part of my TARDIS 100 series. Tardis POV. Oneshot.


AN/ Thanks to Dragonrider2203 for giving me the idea to do this fic. It's kind of amazing I didn't think to write something like this for Donna before. This fic talks about events in 'The Runaway Bride' and through to the end of 'The End of Time.' Part of my TARDIS 100 Series and is in the POV of the TARDIS. The BBC owns Doctor Who and all related materials.

* * *

Donna Noble, tell me please how it is that you became so wonderful? I want to know, because sometimes things like this escape my old, mechanical mind.

I also want to be able to tell you how many times you saved the world, how important you are to the universe. Unfortunately, you never will realise, never _can_ realise, but I want to be able to tell you all the same.

I don't know if you know this, but I did not like you when you first appeared inside me, wearing a wedding dress. It wasn't the dress I had a problem with, no, it was your voice and your mind. You shouted everything, inside and out. You were an unwelcome intruder during a moment of grief for the Doctor and me. Your arrival also made me ill due to the Huon Particles you had ingested transporting you to me, like two magnets being drawn together. The Doctor didn't like you very much either. You were argumentative, accusing and brash. Still, he couldn't let any harm come to you, and you ended up saving him as well. He later confessed to me that if you had not snapped him out of it while he was drowning the young Racknoss, he would not have been able to get out of that chamber in time. He would have died if it was not for you, and then Earth would have been doomed.

So thank you, Donna.

It was also because of you that we found Martha Jones, in a way. You were the one who encouraged him to find someone to travel with, someone to draw the line, to tell him when to stop before he goes too far. He doesn't always listen to me when I tell him that, but he listened to you. Martha joined us and she was wonderful. She's saved the world so many times, but that again would not have been the case if you had not helped us.

As it turns out, we had affected you just as much as you had affected us. When we met up again, you were different. You had been trying to change your life, but with only limited success. Your mind and voice didn't grate on me so much this time. A lot of that had to do with how the Doctor saw you. He needed someone like you – and the best person like you is you yourself. Before, we couldn't wait to see the back of you, now... we welcomed your company.

You were a good companion, Donna – I daresay, one of the best. I wish you could know that. You saw the Doctor through some hard times, and you saved the world too – several worlds, in fact. You were a guardian, and those you saved forever more remembered the Doctor and Donna.

But all good things must come to an end, and your end was tragic indeed. You will never remember, not fully, those wonderful things you did. You might have dreams every now and then – snow-covered planets, giant wasps, Italian volcanoes, massive libraries with living shadows, ruthless aliens obsessed with war, and others wanting to exterminate all... and of course, all the memories of the horror of the Time Lords. You and I did not really get a chance to say a proper good bye, and I do not think that we ever will.

The Doctor was not the same after you left. You broke his hearts. I know that was never your intention, but it still happened. You were too good, and he could not bear to see your brain suffer and fry. Still, after you left, the Doctor's morale crashed. He made more and more mistakes. He crossed the line and there was no one to stop him until it was almost too late.

At the end of his tenth life, it did give the Doctor some consolation to know that you were having a good life, that you had found a good man who loved you, that you were getting married. This marriage would be guaranteed to go better than your last one. The gift the Doctor passed on to you from your father was the least he could do to say thank you. You having a good life in important, Donna, because it will please the Doctor, and that in turn will please me. It's all he ever wanted for you.

We have moved on once again, but we will never, ever forget you, Donna Noble, and all the wonderful, brilliant things you did. We trust that your grandfather will continue to look up at the night sky on your behalf and think of us until his dying day.

Thank you, Donna Noble. You were magnificent. I want you to know that.


End file.
